Thunder Guardians
The Thunder Guardians are a storied semi-''Codex'' compliant Loyalist Successor Chapter of the stoic Imperial Fists. Created during the 8th Founding, the Thunder Guardians have garnered a reputation as ever-vigilant, sworn defenders of the Orlrava Sector located on the southern side of the galaxy. Besieged by various xenos races, including Tyranids, Orks, Genestealers, Eldar, the Forces of Chaos and much more, their hope lies in unity with other factions of the Imperium. Their system being in a besieged state for much of its history, at the moment it is facing its worst yet. A large warp storm appeared cutting them off from the Dragonslayers, and letting massive Chaos invasions arrive. All the xenos saw this and wanted there own piece of the ailing chapter. Aided by the forces of the Astra Militarum, Sisters of Battle and the Crimson Fists, they may yet stand against the tide. Chapter History The Thunder Guardians Chapter was founded during the honorable 8th Founding, with their progenitors being the venerable Imperial Fists. With the Imperial Fists' reputation of being great defenders the Thunder Guardians were sent to stand sentinel over the Orlrava Sector. When they arrived the system was under vicious assault by the the Orks. Slaying their way to the capital of Orlrava Prime, the Guardians were eventually successful. Their first Chapter Master, a grim man by the name of Alkalon Riehk, personally slew the Ork Warlord Turkgurl da killa. Riehk, with his squad, stormed an ork stompa, and Riehk was in a mighty duel with Turkgurl once they made it to the upper level, the throne room. Thankfully for the guardians, Riehk was victorious. Multiple invasions followed through their history, Chaos invasions by Khorne daemons took the life of Chapter Master Duark and three captains. A moment of peace followed the Great Rift opening in which they launched many campaigns. One campaign featured an entire company of Space Marines attacking Sub-Sector Grealk, home of the Gretchin clans. Overwhelmed, the Space Marines sorely underestimated the amount of resistance, and one entire company was destroyed. They other was lost in Cadia. Some successful missions were then sent to relieve the Crimson Fists Chapter homeworld, known as Rynn's World, of a massive daemonic invasion. They have a friendship with the Dragonslayers chapter, to the nearest subsector to the west. They work very close together, and the Dragonslayers first captain was saved by Alkalon. in a terrible battle, where the two went dragon hunting, more dragons were in the area then expected, and while he slew more than ten, there chapter master was wounded. As the dragon neared in for the killing blow, Riehk appeared, having finished his dragons, and smashed the one about too kill the dragonslayers skull to mush. After this the dragonslayers swore to always help the Thunder Guardians in times of need The men of this chapter are grim, and master tacticians. They are masters of the tactic Steel Rain and use it in defense of Valuable forts. Defense is not all they are good at, however. They are also good at siege warfare. Because of there close distance to a forge world they have many helpful war machines. They are sworn to defend there sector at all cost, and so are able to put down their pride to work with others. As their name may suggest they defend with all the power and fury of a raging storm. They have a holiday to celebrate the day of founding in Orlravas time, Riehktime, in which each company will set off to a different location under siege. Whoever defeats the siege faster gets the Riehk Cape, A flowing cape with the symbol of the guardians on it. The current chapter master has 6 capes. Being close to a forgeworld they have a good supply of gear, and a small amount of space marines can even craft there own. They are on friendly terms with the mechanicus there. When the Guardians leave the sector for other missions, sometimes the Mechanicus join. The presence of Cathlevania is dark and terrible. It is space hulk, but with ebon spires and dark magics. Those who go there come back forever changed, and it is said cursed. Chapter Homeworld Orlravas Moon Orlravas moon is a mountainous rocky moon off of Orlrava prime. It is the base of the Thunder Guardians, And home of there monastery. Fortress-Monastery The Unbreakable Fort, built on the side of a mountain on Orlravas moon. It has been besieged many times and attacked many times, but it has never fallen. Only twice have even its outer defenses been beat. In the center is a massive tower were the planetary governors and high ranking space marines meet. Chapter Organisation The Chapter's ranks are mostly Codex compliant, and so they have all the normal ranks. They do have some odd Formations though, such as the ones seen below. Command Ranks Junior Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations *'Thunderbringers' - The Thunderbringers are a 5-man squad who are the personal guards of the Chapter Master, and they all bear powerful thunder hammers. They have saved the masters life multiple times. *'Emperors Lances' - ''The men are recruited from the feudal moon of Orlrava 3. They ride bikes, and have attached lances to the front. An Emperors lance acts as a sergeant for a bike squad. *'Riehks G'ua'rd''' - Riehks Guard is a squad full of lances, and they protect leaders in battle. There bikes have the chapters banner on the back. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture Aspirants for the Thunder Guardians are recruited from the hive world their moon orbits around. From promising nobles who pose good knowledge and skill to lowly males from the hive gangs of the underhive, already skilled at defending what is theirs. They take pride in defending Orlrava, but know that they cannot do it alone. They are allies with the other imperial forces there, and work side by side with them. The Astra Militarum especially love doing it, because looking upon a Space Marine is a rare thing. They also have an affinity for capes. All of there higher ranking members, or at least most, have there own capes. Many of there relics are capes. Thunder iconography is very common. It can be seen on such things as blades, boots, kneecaps, capes, helmets, guns, and more. Sometimes even on bullets. Sometimes this is achieved by carving the desired symbol into the object with a strong blade. Chapter Beliefs The Thunder Guardians believe like other Space Marines that the Emperor is no god, but a venerable father. They do believe with his physic might he can still aid them, and believe bolts of lightning are symbols that the Emperor is watching or that he favors them. There Librarians focus on offensive abilities, believing space marines are strong enough already. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: These marines do not have a Betcher's Gland or Sus-an Membrane. They also find it hard to retreat. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours They wear dark green with details of bright blue. Chapter Badge A yellow Thunderstrike. Notable Campaigns Orlrava Crusade, Daemon War, Siege of Orlrava (Current) *'The Orlrava Crusade (198.M35)' - The Orlrava Crusade was the Thunder Guardians' first recorded crusade, which took place directly after their Founding. During this campaign, they were instrumental in saving the beleaguered Orlrava System, striking down the vile Greenskin tide of WAAAGH! Turkgurls. They tore through the system, saving planet by planet. During this crusade, their first Chapter Master, Alkalon, earned the title 'Orkbane'. *'Doom at Thermolyp (599.M35) -' In 599.M35, the Imperial planet of Keddian was invaded by a large Greenskin force intent on conquering the planet and stealing its resources for themselves. Several local Astra Militarum Regiments mobilised to answer the sector-wide distress call for aid. Although the Imperial defenders put up a valiant defence, they were no match for the neverending tides of the Orks, who seemed to possess numbers without end. During the final epic battle of the campaign, Astra Militarum forces held defended the valuable pass of Thermolyp, in order to prevent the orks from ravaging the planet's capital city. Despite their best efforts, they faced inevitable destruction at the hands of the marauding greenskins forces. As the orks prepared one final assault against the beleaguered Imperial forces, they were saved from annihilation by a miracle seemingly sent by the Emperor Himself, in the form of the Thunder Guardians Space Marines! Launching a massive drop pod assault directly onto the Imperial troopers position, when the drop pods touched down they disgorged their cargo, the battle-brothers of the Thunder Guardians, who immediately began to launch a fierce counter-attack. With the assistance of their Astartes allies, the Imperial forces were able to turn back the greenskin assault. Unfortunately, the Imperial victory came at great cost, with the loss of half of the Thunder Guardians' 5th Company, including their commander - Captain Leokis. But through the sacrifice of the Thunder Guardians the world of Keddian was saved. *'[[Purgation of Cathlevania|Purgation of ''Cathlevania]] (Unknown Date.M35) -''' A ever changing space hulk of chaotic monsters appears, under control of the sword wielding immortal sorcerer Alucath, who deemed it Cathlevania himself. It appears in the sector, and Alkalon himself goes to end the threat, with some other Elite marines. Only two of his elite terminator squad survive, him and Galgix. (Later a deathwatch member) It is said Alucath taunted them all the way, and even sung as he wandered the halls. Something like, "This is my symphony...my dark blessing falls from the skies....." They saw unimaginable horrors in Cathlevania, and came into contact with Inquisitor Rikktar Delmunt. Alkalon himself defeated Alucath, and when he did the ship disappeared. However, it keeps coming back with a resurrected Alucath in it. It is very mysterious. Evidence suggest Alucath used to be very faithful to the Emperor until (Redacted) *'WAAAGH! Mashskull (989.M35) - '''An Ork WAAAGH! from an unknown system somehow appears above Orlrava Prime in a massive fleet. They blockade it, and it is where Alkalon Riehk is. There is a hard defense, but much falls. Eventually, as does Alkalon. Victory is eventually assured, but it was hard. And some of the damage is not yet fully repaired. *'The Daemon War (Unknown Date.M36)' - The Daemon War is when the Orlrava System was subjected to a large warp storm that appeared in-system. Daemons of Khorne appeared, slaughtering their way through the system. During the final epic battle, one captain and Chapter Master Duark were slain. These tragic losses included the loss of two other captains during previous battles. During the climactic battle, Duark slew a very powerful Greater Daemon, before succumbing to his wounds. *'Battle of Goreshore (459.M37)' - The Greenskins held the beach of Goreshore on the planet Keddian in the Kelid sector. Gaurdsmen charge them, taking massive casualties, especially at the captured Fort Gallupoly. Space marines drop pod in behind Ork lines and annihilate all that remain. This is important because it made the Chapter take notice of Dormun's skills for the first time. However there is reported activity in Gallupoly. *'Battle of Tralch (463.M37) - In the swamps of Tralch on Keddian, space marines land to defend the town of Muhdhold. Once the attacking Orks are defeated, they chase the remainders into the swamp. As they go through it they are ambushed by Death Guard. The Death Guard slay many, and capture the marines gene seeds. As they leave the planet there ship is crashed by an Ork rok crashing it onto its moon. Few survive, including there leader Dormun. They hold out and are eventually saved. *'''The Time of Shame (Unknown Date.M38) - '''In this time it is unknown what happened, only that the Thunder Guardians feel great shame for it and only refer to it as the time of shame. It is theorized the REDACTED Company REDACTED in Thermolyp. Another thing to add to this theory is that the numbers of REDACTED in this time. Some REDACTED Do not trust them for this REDACTED *Curse of Draculath (Unknown Date.M39) - A warrior sorcerer who appears to be Alucaths father, was summoned by Alucath when Cathlevania returned in this time. A plague was unleashed which killed many civilians, and many space marines fell. Inquisitor Samus Delmont, an export on taking out anomalies like Cathlevania, and descendent of Rikktar, along with the chapter master and terminators, stopped the threat. This threat left the entire planet of Romgullia decimated. *'''War in Vazivan (789.M41) - '''In the sector of Vazivan, Necrons rose. There was a massive war, scaling many battles across many worlds. In the end, they exetermanatesed the Necron home world...but the threat remains. *Attack on Grealk (Unknown Date.M42) - The attack on Grealk 'was when the Third company attacked the home of the Gretchin clans. They had not prepared for the resistance they would face, and the third company captain Karoluis was shot by a massive cannon mounted on a squiggoth. The company was in ruins and they ran from the victorious gretchin, retreating was already a hard thing to do for them, and being defeated by gretchin stained there honor. Squiggoths slew many in this war, and the gretchins cunning machines also wreaked havoc and took many lives. The little green monsters used the parts they scavenged for armor and new weaponry. *'''The Siege of Orlrava (000.M42-Current) - Following the destruction of the fortress world of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade and the formation of the galaxy-wide warp rift known as the Cicatrix Maledictum, the Thunder Guardians' demesne was subjected to a massive warp storm. The Orlrava System was inundated by a large incursion of the Forces of Chaos. Sensing the vulnerability, all matter of xenos, including Tyranids and other xenos species, assail the beleaguered system. The Thunder Guardians stand resolute against these threats, receiving assistance from only the Dragonslayers, detachments of Crimson Fists Chapters as well as the Battle-Sisters of the Order of Blood's Blessing, and Orlrava Nighthawks guardsmen. These valiant Imperial defenders are all that stand as the bulwark against the myriads of Mankind's enemies, which assail the system on all sides. Despite their valour and skills in battle, all but three planets out of the thunder Guardians sector (The mechanicus planet, capital planet, and the fortress world of Keddian) have already fallen. Facing their darkest hour, the Imperial forces have already begun the first stages of an all-out counter-attack. Only time will tell, whether or not they will prevail against the forces of disorder. In this war, assaulting a chaos base, Nalbin was slain my a missile launched by a chaos marine. Tenarday rushed to where it happened from where he was on the other side of the battlefield, saved his corpse, and finished the siege. Deathwatch Service The Thunder Guardians have a long-standing tradition of serving with the Deathwatch slightly more than other Chapters on account of their special skills in siege warfare. Those who return are very respected. Vulkarith himself served in the deathwatch, Notable Members *'Alkalon Riehk' - Alkalon Riekh was the Thunder Guardians' first Chapter Master, or as he is known in the chapter, the 'Great Master'. Or, his title given to him after his fighting prowess in the orlrava crusade, Orkbane. He was a grim man of few words. But when he spoke it was with authority, and great wisdom and intelligence. His skill in battle was likened to that of a primarch. He finally fell holding back the line on Orlrava prime, When he, standing atop the corpses of thousands of orks, got hit by a lucky shot from a flash git. The fight was a loss and the orks pushed closer to the monastery, but they were eventually beaten. His body was carried back with great diligence and his weapons are now relics. *'Dormun - '''Dormun was a chapter master, succeeding the short lived successor of Duark, who died in the Daemon war. When his successor Olril was assassinated by Genestealers, the successful Dormun replaced him. Dormun was first noticed for his leadership skills in the stunning victory at Goreshore. After more successful battles on Keddian, he becomes a captain. When Olril dies, he becomes chapter master. As chapter master he strengthens bonds with the Dragon slayers and fortifies Keddian greater. He met his end when his ship was shot down by the forces of a returned Alucath. *'Kealgan Kurik''' - Kealgan is there current Chapter master, or 'Thunder Master', and he is like Alkalon Grim. He posseses a noble spirit, who seeks to defend all that is good and just. He also will go to any lengths and adventures to aid his system. He is able to put down his pride to work with others, and is quite skilled in battle. He Is the current bearer of the Reihk hammer and shield, and the cape of command. He loves discipline, and disapproves of the whispers about Kelkear. *'Voltius' - Voltius is the Chapter's Chief Librarian who focuses on offensive warp abilities. He is among the oldest and wisest in the chapter. *'Corddran' - Corddran is the Reclusiarch of the Chapter, a grim man hardened from many battles, who is only 50 percent man with all the machinery keeping him alive. He is very strict, and his anger powerful. He has a strong voice, like it was made to preach to his brothers. *'Kelkear' - Kelkear is the Chapter's Master of the Forge. He is a very secretive and skilled man. He works close with the mechanicus. It is whispered among the scouts and some brave marines that his great skills and secretiveness coul be a sign of heresy... *'Captain Tenarday' - Tenarday is the current commander of the Chapter's 5th Company. He is a strong individual, and master of the house. His company is based permanently at the Chapter's fortress-monastery, standing sentinel over it. In his former life, he was a gangster lord in a small hive gang based in a tavern on Orlrava Prime. His manner sometimes matches that of the feral Space Wolves, in contrast to the grimness that is the average behavior of his chapter. This is part of why he is disliked and hated by Nabin. . Yet his skill at defense, and defensive tactics, are second only to the Chapter Master. In battle, he carries a master-crafted plasma pistol he made himself, called Garly. This name just came to him, but in truth it is the name of his long forgotten mother. In his downtime, which is few, and the time where he isn't doing anything important in it, which is fewer yet, he can sometimes be found brewing. It is unknown how, but his alchohol is able to affect space marines like alchohol affects normal people. It is unknown how he does it, but the other marines love him for it. It is said one mug would knock out a normal human. *'Captain' Nalbin - The prideful 4th company captain. He was the firstborn of a noble, and learned military tactics from a young age. Trained in these ways, he was recruited, and quickly rose through the ranks. He has a power sword, and bolter, and he is proficient at using both at once. He is not very liked, but all respect his intelligence and skill in combat. He uses combat studs, and has many from all of his years of service. He hates the fact that Tenarday has more. He hates Tenarday for his carefree manner. He also hates him because Tenarday once bested him in a duel, hurting his pride. Some fear this pride will leave him to chaos, but as of yet he shows no signs of corruption. Nalbin was slain attacking a chaos fortress named Aldkarka, His body was recovered by Tenarday. He was replaced with Captain Tenaz. *Captain Vulkarith Magistrith '''- He is the 3rd company captain, and deathwatch veteran. recently recruited after the previous one died in grealk. His skills in duels and battle surpass the other captains, and Nalbin hated him for it. One day a duel was scheduled in the fortress, and Nalbin was beaten within 60 seconds He is even better then Tenarday. He has a Relic chainsword, and plasma pistol. He has fought in many great battles, and is a friend of Zyphus Alaric. He is a kind man, who cares about the people under his command more than others. He does brag a little of his achievments, however. In his native planet, his name means "Unslayable Mountain." Though he does have his issues. His recent mission into Cathlevania changed him... Chapter Fleet They have a sizeable fleet, to transport troops between planets, favoring heavily armored ships over attack power. Thunderstike - Battle barge This is the best ship in the chapters navy, used by Riehk himself, and it has been in all of there major crusades. Chapter Relics *Riehk's Hammer' - This holy thunder hammer was used by the First Master. It is currently used by Kurik. He refered to it as Foebreaker, but after his death it is mostly called this. It has slain thousands and thousands of orks through the ages. Foebreaker indeed. May its enemies beware. *'The ChaosSlayer - The weapon of Galgix, a mighty powersword which tasted the blood of Alucath. *Riehk's Shield' - The holy massive power shield used by the First Master.It is currently used by Kurik. It saved his life many times. *Riehk Cape'' - The Reihk Cape is the reward of Riehktime. It is a flowing cape with the Thunder Guardians symbol on it. There are many as over the years many winners have arose. If one has won multiple times, they get small badges with the thunderstrike symbol to attach to their cape. The current chapter master currently has four victories. * The ''Cape of Command'' - This cape is given to the Chapter Master upon their ascension. If he has any Riehk capes they are burnt respectfully in a solemn ceremony. The Cape of Command is the only one, unlike the Riehk Cape. It has been worn by every chapter master of the chapter. To symbolize there Riektime victories, they will have the thunderstrike symbols engraved upon the greaves of their armour. Relations Allies *'Crimson Fists' *'Order of the Bloods Blessing' Some sisters of battle in the Orlrava system. *'Orlrava Nighthawks Astra Militarum Regiment' The resident regiment of Orlrava prime. *'Dragonslayers' *'Planetary Governors' *'Cadias Vengeance' *'Crimson Fists' Led by Zyphus Alaric, the fourth company of Crimson fists are aiding them in the siege of Orlrava. Enemies *'Tyranids of fleet Dragon' *'Alucath Von Pyre (Lord of the Space Hulk Cathlevania)' *'Orlrava WAAAGH!' *'Eldar of all kinds' *'Genestealers' Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Thunder Guardians Feel free to add your own About the Thunder Guardians Gallery Thunder Guardians Chapter Master.jpg|This image is Chapter Master Kealgan Kurik, current Chapter Master of the Thunder Guardians. Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Thunder Guardians Category:8th Founding Category:Emperors potato